


Sandersides AU #1

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [9]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Mesopotamian Mythology, Musica Mythology/South American, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Gen, all three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: A boy with wings, A boy with horns, and a boy with snake features. Outcast from both sides of their family, they only have each other.





	1. AU#1 Notes

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So instead of working on anything else like say the fics that still need to be updated, I watched a sander sides video and got hooked. Anyway, I have seen names such as Damian, dollin and the like for Deceit but I like the name Ethan for him so Deceit's name is Ethan in this AU. This chapter just notes. I might add some more later but at the moment I don't have anymore except for a little scene for the next chapter.

# AU 1

  1. Virgil Moreno. Morene meaning Dark in spanish and Portuguese [Source](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/moreno)
  2. Mortal son of Huitaca a goddess of Arts, Dance, Music, Witchcraft, Sexual Liberations, and the Moon.  [Source](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huitaca_\(goddess\))
  3. Most of his powers are from Huitaca’s Witchcraft, Moon and Arts aspect.
  4. Bochica gave him wings as punishment for being born. His father took him to America soon after with the blessing of Huitaca.
  5. Though he did not grow up with is mom, he still had books and other artifacts that Huitaca had given Virgil’s father.
  6. Grew up next to Ethan, aka Decit, and Remy, aka sleep.
  7. Doesn’t have a close relationship with his father and spends more time either Ethan or Remy, when he is not at school or working for pocket changes. Works for starbucks.
  8. Bindes his wings when ever not with trusted people, tends to wear black or purple hoodies,  silverish white tank tops, black skinny jeans.
  9. Remy Balli. Balli Meaning something like honeyed in greek/turkey. [Source](https://www.familyeducation.com/baby-names/name-meaning/ballis)
  10. Mortal son of Phonetor a greek nightmare god. [Source 1](http://www.godchecker.com/pantheon/greek-mythology.php?deity=PHOBETOR)
  11. Can make someone go to sleep, experience nightmares, and create illusion, more often than not the illusions are horrific in nature.
  12. Grew up next to Virgil and Ethan. The only one that has a close relationship with his mortal parent.
  13. Sleeps as little as possible due to him getting Nightmares in return for giving them.
  14. Doesn’t work but spend time at whatever job that Virgil and Ethan get
  15. Has horns like an Scimitar-Horned Oryx [Source](https://modernfarmer.com/2014/08/10-best-horns-animal-world-definitive-list/) and black eyes, with no sclera. Puts an illusion to hid them from the public [Source](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scimitar_oryx)
  16. Remy is tall, has broad shoulders, and is steady. Wears tank tops, a leather jacket, and shorts
  17. Ethan Kravitz. Kravitz being a slavic version of the word traitor. [Source ](http://www.aish.com/jw/s/The-Meaning-of-Some-Common-Jewish-Last-Names.html)
  18. Son of the goddess Nammu, a primeval goddess. [Source](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nammu)
  19. Nammu, disgusted by the sight of what she thought was a son that would never be as great as her other children she gave in snake like features and gave him the last name of Kravitz for being a traitor to her.
  20. Does not have any overt powers just has greater strength, stamina, and healing.
  21. Is often at either Virgil’s or Remy’s home instead of his fathers.
  22. Works as a crew worker at a fast food place. Is about ready to become a general manager  when he graduates school, after the first one ran the place into the ground and was caught stealing from it. 
  23. Virgil made Ethan a pendant that casted an illusion on Ethan. It hides Ethan’s snake features. Only Virgil and Remy can see through it. Virgil because he was the one who made it and Remy because Ethan trust him.
  24. Wears white button up, black coat, and black jeans at school. Only with Remy and Virgil does he wear clothes that he likes to wear. Like yellow sweatpants, and long sleeve black muscle shirts.
  25. The three of them are like 17 to 18. Remy being the oldest, Virgil being the youngest, with Ethan being in the middle. 

# 





	2. AU #1 clip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some friends hanging out, and a Disney marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> σεληνόφωτο- geek meaning something like moonlight according to google translate  
> μικρό φίδι meaning something like little snake according to google translate

“ _ Welcome to the panic room, where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you~” _

 

Music played throughout the room yet he wasn’t listening to it. At the moment he was too preoccupied by the homework in front of him. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, it was simple math, something he knew, but it was time consuming. If he wanted to, he could put it off until the last minute to do it, but his anxiety  always took ahold of him and made him worry until it was done, even if it wasn’t due for three days. 

 

Hands wrapped around his waist and he looked to see Remy behind him. Remy wasn’t wearing his sunglasses, he never did when he was home unless there was someone they didn’t trust was here, and he had long since abandoned his illusion. 

 

“All most done yet, σεληνόφωτο?”

 

Virgil scowled, Remy refused to tell him what he was calling him, and at this point Virgil was too stubborn to a) ask Ethan and b) look it up. Nickname aside, Virgil was impressed that Remy always knew when he done with homework. He looked down to see how much he had left, out of the seventy problems that was assigned only five short answered questions remained. 

 

Deciding that he could take a break for a moment, he nodded and pushed back from the desk. Remy let go of him as he did and made his way to the couch, Virgil took a few minutes to stretch out his wings and arms. He ignored Remy’s teasing whistling and sat next in between Ethan and Remy. 

 

Ethan curled up next to him, trying to suck up any warmth that he could from the winged boy. Remy on the other hand swung his legs over the two’s laps and threw a thing electric blanket over them. Virgil took the remote from Remy before he could put something like Jersey Shore on. 

 

From his positions Ethan asked, “Can we have a Disney Marathon?”

 

Virgil looked down, Ethan had laid his head down on his shoulder but he was looking at the two of them with two sad eyes. Virgil knew that Ethan had a bad day and Disney helped cheer him up so he nodded, knowing that Remy was doing the same. 

 

“Well if we are having a Disney Marathon the I want Popcorn.  Would you like some σεληνόφωτο? μικρό φίδι?”

 

Immediately Ethan shook his head, asking for some nachos instead. Remy nodded and turned to Virgil who asked for butter popcorn. The hypnophobia teen scoffed, offended that his brother in everything but blood thought he was some heathen. Honestly who like popcorn with anything but butter? Heathens that’s who. 

 

Remy came back into the living room, popcorn, nachos and three two liter bottles of soda in hand, to see “Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs” title screen. Virgil had, at some point, made the couch into a bed and had moved Ethan so he las laying down. Remy climbed in next to them, sitting so he was on Ethans other side, and passed the food around.

 

Once everything was in place, Remy pushed play and the movie started. With his two best friends with him Remy let himself relax, shifting just a little so his horns did not hit anyone. 


End file.
